El mejor dia
by LynnCdmAinsworth
Summary: Lynn y Castiel omg que pasara del odio al amor sera ? Alerta Lemon


Hola este es mi primer One-Shot CastielxLynn(Sucrette) tendra lemon asi que si no les gusta no lo vean ni pongan comentarios ofensivos

Lynn Pov

Como todos los dia me despertaba para ir a el instituto me vesti con una blusa de manga larga a cuadros rojo con negros,unos legins negros y unas botas cafes, ya llegando al instituto hable con Nathaniel sobre una jugarreta que me hizo su hermana, despues hable con Alexy quien me dio unos vestidos y zapatos que le parecieron perfectos para mi,despues fui con Armin con el que me puse a jugar en su PSP,despues fui con Kentin quien comia galletas principe y me hablaba de sus dias en la academia militar, fui con lysandro quien me enseño la letra de algunas canciones nuevas y al final fui con una persona con un mal caracter,que me insulta por mi planides con su tipica palabra ''Tabla de planchar'',con su pelo mas rojo que la menstruacion , pero al mismo tiempo tenemos cosas en comun...como nuestro amor por la musica y Winged Skull, nuesto amor por los perros,los helados, y el echo de insultarnos mutuamente

Castiel Pov

Todo iba bien hasta que la nacion de Lynn ataco, solo demonio podia salvarme pero el desaparecio entre los cariños y apapachos de la bestia

-Oiga Tabla no se encariñe con Demonio te puede atacar sin darte cuenta-

-yo creo que Demonio me quiere mas que a ti- me dijo ella en tono burlesco

-Ya quisieras ven demonio no es bueno estar con Tablas te astillaras- dije chifladole pero me ignoraba y seguia con Lynn

-Ja se nota que te quiere tanto sera por que jamas limpias sus desechos y le das de comer cuando te acuerdas?- me dijo ella

-Para que lo sepas si limpio sus cosas y si lo alimento-

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que les diste de comer?-

-emmm...me acompañas a comprar comida?-

-y yo porque haria eso?- dijo ella esperando algun cumplido

-Emm si señora de grandes pechos?- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara

- ._. esta bien de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer- dijo echa extrañada

-bueno vamos quieres pasear a demonio en el camino-

-Tu ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez...- dijo ella mirando hacia abajo como recordando

-Pero tu misma dijiste que demonio te quiere tanto no?hasta mas que a mi- dije yo riendome

-Callate que estabas muy preocupado hasta me llevaste cargando en tu espalda- dijo ella mirandome con lujuria

-Porque si Nathaniel te veia asi me expulsaria de la escuela solo por esa pequeñez-

-per..-

la interrumpi - solo vamos a comprar eso y ya!-

- esta bien- dijo suspirando

En el camino todo hiba bien hasta que note que Lynn y demonio no venian por detras yo me altere y empeze a correr por donde habiamos pasado y ahi estaba Lynn siendo agarrada por un hombre y demonio mordiendo el pantalon del sujeto intentando quitarlo Lynn estaba llorando y escuchaba algunos murmullos que decian mi nombre yo fui con el sujeto y le di un golpe haciendo que Lynn cayera al piso el sujeto no tubo agallas y se fue corriendo en ese momento Lynn me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba yo le correspondia y la consolaba

-T-Tenia mucho miedo de que no vinieras- me decia ella entre lagrimas

-Tu sabes que te amo y te protegere pase lo que pase siempre llegare a ayudarte- Pero que mierda acabo de decir!?

-Umm? Q-Que dijiste?- dijo ella impactada y dudosa

-No nada no te preocupes solo importa que estas bien-

-P-Pero...-

-No hagas mas preguntas chiquilla pero desde ahora no te apartes de mi lado no quiero que te pase nada de nuevo...- dije yo demaciado rojo mas que mi pelo teñido

-Si- Dijo ella sonriendo

Ya llegando a la tienda compre un sobresito de comida de perro y fuimos a un parque de ahi cerca y empezamos a alimentar a demonio

-jeje demonio no me lamas las manos- Decia Lynn sonriendo

-Ya te probo,le gustaste y ya no te dejara- Le dije riendome

-Pero no tengo buen sabor- dijo ella haciendo pucheros

-Claro que si- Dije mordiendole la oreja

-Kyaa C-Castiel- Dijo ella muy sonrojada

-Mmmm tan suculenta-

-Callate castiel- me decia ella muy sonrojada

Nos divertiamos tanto hasta que empezo a llover

-Castiel vamos abajo de ese arbol-

-Si ... pero vivo aqui cerca si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi casa-

-pero no quiero ser una molestia-

-No importa nomas que no te confundas en mi casa las tablas no hablan-

-Callate-

-Todavia te invito a mi casa y me callas-

-pero tu-

-shhh vamos y ya esta bien?-

-Si pero dejame le aviso a mi tia-

-Esta bien-

Ella llamaba por telefono y yo pensaba porque ahora era gentil con ella pero creo que en realidad si la amo...me doy cuenta despues de casi 2 años que entro al instituto yo si la veia hermosa pero era muy inocente y ahora la considero una gran amiga pero yo deseo ser mas que un amigo con ella pero no estoy seguro de que ella quiera lo mismo... Senti que alguien me toco el hombro y era ella

-Mi tia me dijo que esta bien-

-Esta bien pues vamos-

Llegando a los departamentos donde vivia estaba Lysandro afuera

-hola castiel y Lynn?...-

-Hola Lysandro-Dijo Lynn

-Que van a hacer?-

-Solo me quedare con Castiel esta noche porque esta lloviendo-

-Esta bien no hagan cosas malas tan jovenes-

-Que dices!?- Dije enojado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo

-Calma Lysandro solo sera una noche que cosas malas pueden pasar?-

-Bueno los dejo ya es tarde-

-Adios Lysandro-Le dijo Lynn dandole un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que me enojara un poco

-Bueno entremos-

-tal y como lo suponia hay un desorden aqui- dijo Lynn entre risitas

-No te quejes aqui dormiras- dije un poco avergonzado

-No te preocupes te ayudare a limpiar- Dijo ella tomando mi mano

-Pero...No se muy bien como limpiar tu sabes que mis padres trabajan mucho asi que jamas tube quien me enseñara...-

-Tranquilo te enseñare traeme una escoba-

-emm escoba?-

-No me digas que no...-

-no..-

Ella dio un suspiro y dijo-Vamos a pedirle una a Lysandro- y vi como se dirijia a la puerta

-Ok...-

Cuando fuimos con Lysandro y le explicamos la razon se rio oero nos presto la escoba y un mapeador despues de eso nos metimos a mi depa y Lynn empezo a recoger las cosas y mi ropa interior...Mi ropa interior!?

-Oiga eso no se toca-

-esta bien recoge tu toda la ropa y lavala-me dijo ella retadoramente

-Lo hare!-

Me fui a lavar la ropa al cuarto de baño que yo ni sabia que existia al terminar lo meti a la secadora ya estaba agotado y la niña seguia barriendo ya casi terminaba lo saque de l;a secadora y me fui a mi habitacion a dormir...al despertar escuche a la niña dar un gran suspiro se escuchaba agotada abri la puert de mi habitacion y camine hacia ella entonces ella vino y me dijo

-el piso esta humedo te puedes resvalar-

la ignore y segui caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba...hasta que me resvale cayendo sobre ella, ella estaba muy roja se veia tan adorable e indefensa no supe lo que estaba haciendo, me acercaba a sus labios lentamente hsta que pude rozarlos y terminar en un beso estubimos unos cuantos minutos asi , hasta que la niña intento ir por aire yo aproveche y juge con su lengua era tan suave, ella me quitaba a chaqueta y al final la camisa para terminar con el pecho descubierto , yo empeze a desbotonar su camisa y su sosten se desabrochaba por alfrente asi que no fue tan dificil quitarselo , cuando se lo quite pude ver que no era tan plana ella tenia unas montañitas con una puntita chiquita era mas de lo que podria pedir era perfecta sin dudarlo empeze acariciarlos suavemente.

-C-Castiel- decia ella entre quejidos

Eso hacia que me exitara aun mas de lo que estaba creo que mi ereccion se podia ver a traves del pantalon yo no podria parar una vez que empezara , en ese momento empeze a rodear sus copas con mi lengua

-C-Castiel!-

Mordi un pezon suavemente lo cual la hizo reaccionar

-Castiel!- grito ella

Yo solo esperaba que no se alla escuchado en el departamento de Lysandro , yo segui lamiendolos hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta , yo me altere carge a Lynn hasta mi habitacion con la ropa y fui a abrir la puerta

-Hola Castiel escuche a Lynn gritar tu nombre pasa algo?-

-Eeem...no esque veiamo peliculas de terror y la chiquilla es una miedosa-

-Emmm...Claro y porque no tienes camisa y tu pantalon esta apunto de estallar?-

-Esque estaba leyendo algunas revistas mientras veia la pelicula-

-Casteil que te dije de esas revistas?-

-Que son malas para la mente...-

-Claro ahora mañana tiraras todas las revistas-

-Todas!?-

-Si-

-Esta bien...-

-Bueno me voy-

-Ok vete...-

-Por cierto no le des tan duro a Lynn y intenten no romper la cama-

-Claro...espera que!?-

-Adios!- dijo el cerrando la puerta rapidamente

Yo solo cerre la puerta , me diriji a mi habitacion y al entrar estaba Lynn completamente desnuda, yo no dude y me puse sobre ella, empeze a lamer su cuello mientras sentia como ella desabrochaba mi pantalon y bajaba mis boxer quedando los dos ya completamente desnudos...

-estas lista?- le pregunte sonrojado

-Si- dijo ella temblorosa

Poco a poco hiba introduciendome en ella

-C-Cast...Ah-

Cuando la introduci toda pude notar que le salian unas cuantas lagrimas a la chiquilla

-Estas bien?- le dije preocupado

-Si- dijo ella

Entonces empeze a moverme mientras escuchaba los dulces gemidos de ella, cada vez iba mas rapido y sin darme cuenta me corri dentro de ella

-Ah ...C-Castiel eso esta caliente-

Despues de eso quedamos cansados y caimos dormidos...Por la mañana la niña estaba acostada en mi pecho sus cabellos alborotados y sus labios rojizos y esas pestañas tan largas , ella era hermosa hasta que me di cuenta que se hacia tarde para el instituto por mi no estaba mal pero para la niña si asi que rapidamente la desperte

-Despierta enana se nos hace tarde- le dije mordiendo su oreja

-Kyaaa buenos dias Castiel- dijo ella bostezando y tallandose los ojos

-Buenos dias enana- Dije en tono burlesco y a la vez la miraba con cara seductora

Ella dio un suspiro y de repente me dio un beso el cual tube que romper con unas palabras

-Enserio se nos hace tarde- dije apuntando a el reloj

Ella se levanto rapidamente

-Me tengo que ir a mi casa por ropa- dijo ella alborotada

-Mmmmm que no Alexy te dio unos vestidos ayer?-

-Es vedad ire a cambiarme - dijo ella rapidamente corriendo al baño y dandome un beso

Ella salio con un hermoso vestido negro con un liston rojo largo en la cadera y unas zapatillas bajitas rojas con un moñito negro como adorno y su pelo suelto y pero acomodado

-Me veo bien- dijo ella con un tono rojo en sus mejillas

-De maravilla te vez hermosa-

Yo solo me puse una camisa color negro,un saco cafe ,pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Tomamos nuestros bolsos y al salir me encontre con lysandro quien tambien iba tarde al parecer

-Olala que hermosa te vez Lynn- Dijo bensandole la mano

-Gracias Lysandro- le contesto ella sonrojada

-Mmmmm parecen cansados nu durmieron ayer- dijo lysandro picaramente

Yo le hiba a contestar pero Lynn interrumpio

-Haciamos cosas de gente normal , al principio dolio mucho pero despues me acostumbre al dolor- Dijo Lynn actuando natural

-L-Lynn!-

-Que hice? Lysandro es Honesto con nosotros siempre, asi que no hay que mentirle-

-Tiene razon Lynn ooh y Castiel no rompiste la cama como te dije verdad-

-Que!?No!-

-Pues que bien ahora vayamos al instituto-

Bueno aqui se acaba el One-Shot no soy muy buena redactando y el lemon no es algo del otro mundo pero bueno espero Reviews y hasta la proxima c:


End file.
